Talk:The Tengu Accords
I take it when the phrase "Historical Debate: Could Togo have kept all the Tengu leaders from falling to Wona's assassins?" comes up it signifies failure of discovery 2 - Xav 05:05, 30 November 2007 (UTC) possible bug when i first played the mission i ran really quick toward the door after killing the wave of assassins but for some reason talon didn't follow me and i basically became a one man army. needless to say i got killed really quick when the smaller assassin group came at me. did anybody else have a problem with talon not coming with you? J1j2j3 16:16, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :I can imagine that might make the second discovery a helluva lot easier, that way you dont have to worry about him dieing. I Wish i had that bug, i tried at least 4 times before talon didnt die from the mob of estate guards after the riyo thing.--Idiot 23:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) ::A lot easier ? Think again, do you really think you could solo the four lvl24 bad guys ? I doubt i could even pass Yuri. 90.41.13.187 18:21, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :::The AI targets the spirits first. Only Sunpu might be a bit of a challenge.-- igathrashTalk^ 19:45, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Oblivion Am I the only one that thinks the starting area of this mission looks like the entrance to the Blades' fortress in ESIV? - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 05:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Cloud ruler temple is supposed to have that Asian (or Akaviri) theme to it, so I think that it simply shows the accuracy of both design teams' depiction of that theme's architecture and designs. ::I was referring to the view. I almost expected to see the Imperial City in the distance - (snō hwīt tăn) [sic] 05:08, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :::Ooooh, I thought you meant the look of the estate itself, but I can see why you say that now. Yatesinater 21:01, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Kill Wona I love how much this acts Kill Bill ^^ All those bios and chinese sounds, just love it :D :... I'm not seeing Kill Bill references anywhere. Just seems like your average reference to old Chinese action flicks. --Kajex Firedrake 08:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, considering Kill Bill was Quentin Tarrantino's tribute to Kung Fu movies (among other gnres like spaghetti western), this could very well be a tribute to the tribute, but enough is different from the movie that it's hard to say whether they just wanted to make Togo a nice Kung Fu movie style level or if they're referencing Tarrantino.--Ryssa 01:00, 7 December 2007 (UTC) picture of togo could somebody put up a picture of young togo? :...He really looks quite different. I didn't recognize him at first, but I suppose after so many years people do change that much. I'll try and get a nice picture next time I'm going through. (T/ ) 00:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Must've been a real ladies' man, without the hat. Long as he didn't use his half-brother-to-the-Emperor fact as a pickup line. --Kajex Firedrake 06:22, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Loading screen concept art I wish they had THAT as a wallpaper. (T/ ) 00:45, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :And now you can have it! It may look small but just set it to 'stretch' and it'll still look great. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 09:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::Awesomesauce. How did you get it without the "Loading" bar and "The Tengu Accords" at top? (T/ ) 13:07, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :::TexMod magic. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 16:34, 6 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I think that you can use ctrl+shift+h on a loading screen.-- igathrashTalk^ 01:02, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::::DINGDINGDINGDING, Giga wins the grand prize of: my appreciation.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:04, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::WTS MP's appreciation 100k+50ecto! JK :P-- igathrashTalk^ 01:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Discovery problem How are you supposed to get the second discovery? keeping talon alive against the last mob of guards is impossible as far as i can tell, he dies within 2-3 seconds and I can't seem to get away fast enough for him to follow me. Viruzzz 19:25, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Talon usually rushes straight ahead, down the stairs. If you follow him quick and Dragon Empire Rage, that'll take out the whole lot of them. The other two mobs will run around and up the stairs; you have to be quick, but you can avoid them if you move fast enough. After that, you attack just one to draw his group out, DER them, rinse and repeat. :It is admittedly a very difficult thing to do, but it is possible; I've seen it myself. (T/ ) 16:15, 21 December 2007 (UTC) I got only problems to keep talon alive on the first tunnel where the big group of guards come, as the mob don't cather up fast enough to use my AoE skill and he dies or 6-8 of them survive and outdamage my only heal. Also on the #3 discovery, i've killed the students about 3 times and finished the story but i've never got the discovery completed :S 19:31, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Ah, the trick there is to go first, place your spirits and run. They'll mob the spirits, and then you can run in before they kill them all and use Dragon Empire Rage to kill most, if not all of them. Captain Yimuru 14:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) The walkthrough A common problem of authors imo, they assume that the readers looks at a situation from his or her standpoint, or expect a reader to know as much in some situations, so they shorten and assume the reader will handle it properly. I think the "Detailed" Walkthrough should be reworked to be more inviting. For example, "Cross the bridge, you will meet more guards and assassins, which you now know how to deal with." Not only does this skip a group, but it instantly assumes that this is the exact same situation (it's not) and that you've had as much practice as possible. It's not a serious problem, I just feel it's not up to the standards of other guides I see on Gwiki, and that it should be improved to be more accessible to newer players unfamilliar with Guild Wars.--Daniel Rendat 04:20, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :I agree. Unfortunately, my bed agrees less. I'll attempt to fix it tomorrow, after sleep. Doctor Octagonapus 02:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :: *curses* Is it that hard to remember to sign? No! Doctor Octagonapus 02:01, 13 March 2008 (UTC)